


Oh Yule Tree

by Floris_Oren



Series: The Yule Series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: BANANAS FULL NAME IS REVEALED, Bale Organa will not let Obi-Wan go hungry, Gen, It's spectacular, Its Yule time you guys, Tea is Obi-Wan's weakness, it means the same thing to me anyway, its hard to do Christmas in science fiction, oh yule tree..., please suggest some of your own for the boys, so I picked Yule, the fruit troop lives, we'll try to explore a lot of different traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Bale Organa has a plan to help the Galaxy see the Vod as sentients.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Bail Organa
Series: The Yule Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997287
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Oh Yule Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another story for the Yule series. There will be twelve in all. :) Enjoy the Vod being awesome.

Bale Organa grinned at Obi-Wan as the other was shone into his office on Coruscant. He rounded the large desk to give his Jedi friend a hug. Obi-Wan looked far worse for wear, but his boots were new. Which meant that someone had finally been able to get Obi-Wan to accept this gift from Alderaan’s supply chain. Bale made sure to include new things the Jedi would need, all to aware that they tended to let things go and to repair their boots and cloaks a time too many. 

“What are you so excited about?” Obi-Wan asked. He lingered in the hug before stepping back. Yet a hand was still on Bale’s elbow as Bale led them to the sitting area of the office, where tea and cookies awaited them. He made Obi-Wan take some even as he tried to wave the offering away. 

“As you know Alderaan celebrates Yule.” Bale started. Obi-Wan had been there a few times during this celebration and had become enamored with a little bit of it. “And I want to bring some healing and peace to the Vod.” Bale didn’t refer to them as Clones. It would go against the Bill he and Padme were trying to introduce to the senate. 

“And what did you have in mind?” Obi-Wan asked as he took a delicate sip of the tea. 

“I want to supply each barrack with a Yule Tree and a stocking.” 

Obi-Wan blinked at him. “What?” 

“We have a program going called  _ Adopt a Vod _ .” Bale started. “Each family can adopt multiple Vod and send them gifts during this time, and also throughout the year. Letters and things like that. Alderaan is also putting forth an invite to become citizens with each package. They’d have a home to return to if they wanted.” he said. 

Obi-Wan looked down at his tea, his eyes going misty. “I had hoped...but….when no one…”

“We have the most influence on the galaxy, once word gets out of us doing it, other planets will follow Obi-Wan. Even now Padme is putting a program together to do the same.” 

Obi-Wan wiped the tears from his eye, Bale politely looked away. “Very well. I am sure I have a squad ready to help with it.” 

&*&

Bananas whistled as the supplies came in. A string of lights were the first out of a huge tub. Then a tree that didn’t need water. Mango fished through the rest of it and finally found a note. 

“The Yule Tree is an Alderaanian custom for the end of the Winter season, it represents hope for the future, love for family and seen as a sacred symbol of the Yule Celebrations.” he read allowed. 

“Whoa, we’ve never done something like this.” Kiwi said; he was never excited, but Bananas could tell that Kiwi was still very interested. 

“How do we decorate it?” Bananas asked. 

“It doesn’t say and if it doesn’t say….” Mango left the rest to the others. 

“Do whatever the Kriff you want.” the rest of the fruit troop yelled. 

&*&*&*&

Cody and Rex stood on the sidelines as their Vod got excited about their Yule Trees. It seemed this tradition being shared by Alderaan was going to become popular. Cody didn’t see a reason not to let the Vod celebrate. In fact, it was mandatory, even if a General didn’t like it, they had to let the Vod put it up and decorate however they saw fit. 

Surreptitiously, Obi-Wan checked in. He smiled as he poked his head around the corner. Watching Cody and Rex watching the other Vod. 

“Guys, Listen, shit shit is….!”

“BANANAS!” they called back in unison. “B.A.N.A.N.A.S.!!!” 

Which just so happened to be Bananas full name. Obi-Wan shook his head. Who allowed him to pick a song lyric for his name anyway?

Then, the lights were turned down low and the white, glow was hard to miss. The Yule tree was lit. The star on top even glowed and they all stood back to admire it. 

No one spoke. But the Vod lent into each other as they always did. Yule Trees also celebrated family. And they were a family. No matter what happened to them, or how many they would add to their memory prayers. At least, here and now, they were together. 

And wasn’t that what Yule was all about? 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> O Christmas Tree, o Christmas Tree  
> Your boughs can teach a lesson  
> That constant faith and hope sublime  
> Lend strength and comfort through all time  
> O Christmas Tree, o Christmas Tree  
> Your boughs can teach a lesson


End file.
